Crossing
by jadeDino
Summary: Forgetting wasn't enough for Remy. He had lost his one true love. Blocking away all the pain was stupid because it ends up worse. He finally gives up on forgettingher; he lets her memory take him over in a dream. PLEASE R&R. :D. ONESHOT


**I just finished reading the first two books in the TWILIGHT series last week. They put me in the mood for a doomed romance and double plus bonus I've never done a romance. I've never done this sort of thing, I usually use plenty of dialog but, in this one there is only one line. I became infatuated with the love Stephanie Meyer gave Edward and Bella, there was no need for words between them, you could just feel it. I've borrowed my mood from her. I'm usually the person who cant stand romance so I should thank her. Thank you Steph. **

**The song Bella's lullaby is from TWILIGHT the motion picture and it is absolutely beautiful (Wish I'd owned it). If you could play the song during you might understand the mood it puts you in; so full of love. Well anyway, Let me know what you think even if you flame :p. R&R my dear readers, read and review-Jade.**

* * *

**Crossing**

He'd been alone for a while now; a single father. It's been almost three months and his heart ached at the thought of his love. He refused to think of her. Thinking of her made him feel the pain of not having her here with him. He was alone and for the first tome in his life it bothered him.

She had left him. After he had begged her not to ever leave him, she did. He was with her that day on the jet, he saw her eyes, it was as if she had already given up.

As he sat on the edge of his bed, alone in his room; he dared to remember. Her smile, her laugh, the way she had always made him smile by just glancing over at him.

* * *

He remembered the day she was so angry with him because he looked over at another girl even though they weren't even together. They were in town with at least six others on the team. She sat on a picnic bench and he was over at the concession stand when a girl walked over to him.

All the way across the square, he could see her gray eyes burn with fury. At the thought of her being infuriated because another woman talked to him made him smile a smug, over-confident smile.

She sat there stewing in the anger because the night before he had told her 'You 'da only one fa' me.' He knew that she had been angry with him for a long time now. He had left her over and over again, heartbroken and extremely pissed off. He inwardly rejoiced at the fact that she was jealous and angry because, she refused to let her feelings be known to anyone, especially him.

* * *

He pushed back onto the bed, the memories of her flooded his mind. Her on the beach with her brother on his birthday, the gala with the Mayor of Bayville; she looked beautiful in a champagne colored ball gown. Her last birthday; all of their friends and their baby boy were all there to wish her a happy 24th birthday.

He rolled over on the bed his heart shattering into a million pieces; he pulled his knees to his chest and gave up. After years of knowing and loving her, she had taught him a few of her tricks. How to suppress how he was feeling was one of them that she was scarily amazingly good at. And she taught him well.

On his side, he faced the balcony doors where the nightstand was with their wedding photo on top of it. He remembered, she wanted him but, she wanted all of them to be there. They, no she went to LasVegas to getaway for the weekend and he followed. She had found him in her hotel room, sprawled across her bed watching every breath she took with immense pleasure.

She only wore a small bikini with a towel hung lazily around her. Her pale gray eyes met his black and red pools, they'd been together for a few months already and she had told him that she wasn't ready for what they could possibly have or mean to each other. She wasn't ready for the true, pure exuberant love she held for him in her heart.

He knew that he wouldn't hurt her again, this was new to him. He had never been in love, he was learning. He knew it was new for her too. She had never been able to have a complete relationship with anyone. There was always something missing between him and her but, now that they were in a real relationship, it was different.

He looked into the near opal eyes that had now belonged to him and him only. The force of her frustration read on her face so easily, the line of her brows pointed down into an angry V, her jaw clenched and he laughed as it was so amusing to him. He marveled at the infuriated beauty as her eyes searched his amused face for answers.

* * *

He laughed the laugh of an insane man as he let her flood through him. The happiness, the sadness and all of the craziness. He missed a lot, all of the things that involved her, especially the fighting followed by the making up.

The way his heart would pound in his chest when she was close or the way it would stop when he would wake in the morning with her at his side; he didn't deserve her. Her love was meant for someone better than him; someone as purely good and loving. He was selfish, jealous and possessive. She was giving, smart, loving and forgiving; something he didn't deserve.

In his spell of insanity he fell asleep......

* * *

He was on a beach in Vienna. He knew exactly where he was; the place where she told him she would love him forever, no matter what happened or how they hurt each other. He would be it for her, her heart wouldn't let her love someone the way she loved him.

Their honeymoon destination. A secluded beach in Vienna, a small cottage they had rented for a week. It was simple and beautiful by the crashing waves of the hidden beach. They wouldn't leave their private haven until they really needed something; like lets say food. Vienna was a special place for them, were husband and wife for a week by themselves before they told everyone they had eloped.

The empty beach was as vibrant and calming as it was over a year ago. The waves crashing to shore, the sand and grass meeting so wild flowers would grow in the sand. As Bella's lullaby played softly in the background, he sees some one in all white walking down the beach towards him. A radiant glow emitted from this person but, they were to far so he couldn't see it's real magnificence a glow so warm and bright; he needed to feel it.

* * *

The person was a woman with the most mesmerizing emerald eyes. Her warm smile had overtaken him. The love flowed from her eyes as she noticed him there on the beach like he was waiting. Her feet pressed into the sand leaving their mark as she strode over to him with elegance and grace. He knew her, his love was there in front of him as if she were still alive. His heart jumped from his chest as she closed the foot wide distance between them.

Her eyes burned with passion and love. His heart swelled and fluttered erratically; there she was, his one and only. In his mind he remembered her exactly but, seeing her he knew his memory did her no justice. Her long dark beautiful hair, her angelic face and the piercing emerald eyes; she was never more beautiful.

Her arms reached towards him and he nearly knocked her over with force trying to get her in his arms. He caught her before even a lock of her hair touched the sand. She seemed to be mesmerized by him, the way she always had been when he was around. She said his name and it echoed all around them, the sound of her voice filled him to the brim. To see her, to feel her; he never wanted to leave; not without her. Without her life meant nothing.

She smiled up at him and seen the stream of tears. Her face was anxious as he pulled her tighter to him, he felt the warmth from her. Since she had died, he only felt the cold; maybe it was his heart turning to ice as he knew that she would never come back, he would never feel the love that seemed so natural for her to give even though it was new to her. Letting others know and feel her love. Now, seeing her he melted in the warmth of the love he forced himself to forget.

He lowered them to the warm sand and just watched her, taking in all of her features before time took her from him again. She reached up and ran her fingers through his auburn hair looking deep into his fire red eyes. You would expect that water from his tears would put out the red fire from his eyes but, they seemed to get deeper and darker.

He tried to speak but, she put her delicate index finger on his soft lips and shushed him before he could damper the time they were given. He wanted to tell her everything, how hurt he felt that she would leave him alone on this cruel planet, how he didn't know if he could raise their son by himself without her telling him if he was doing it right.

* * *

The sun over the beach began to set and the sky turned a cornucopia of colors; pink, deep orange, red and a dark lavender. They sat there as the sky changed, the colors ran across their faces but, they didn't look away. Their eyes were immersed in each other, memorizing every crease, slope and curve. The sky darkened and he knew his time was almost up. He wanted to panic; he just held her tighter and tighter.

She pushed herself towards him; their faces a centimeter away from each others. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into the hollow of his own and lingered there for a moment. She pulled away form his and looked deep into his eyes. The tears ceased and she pressed her lips to his. He pulled her tight knowing that this was goodbye; he refused to let go, she wasn't going to leave, not again. She pulled away again and raised herself from the sand and away from his arms.

He couldn't believe it. She was leaving; it wasn't fair, there wasn't enough time. Eternity wouldn't be enough, she couldn't leave; he couldn't take it. His heart stopped as he watched her walking away. Her footprints in the sand began to disappear as the waves washed them and any trace of her, like she was never there.

He yelled 'Non. Non, don' go. Please. PLEASE, DON' LEAVE ME; NOT AGAIN.' He watched as she disappeared along the long dark beach. His heart seemed to shatter even more than it had before but, this time there weren't any pieces left, just dust and nothing more.

* * *

For not dealing with the pain from the beginning, he felt it as if she had just died. His heart broken all over again but, this time it was unbearable. He woke to the feeling of his chest ripping from the inside out. He clutched his injury but, it was a phantom pain. A pain that cannot be cured by a doctor, a medicine or even a wish.

He would feel this pain as long as he lived without her. He knew as it felt like his heart imploded and the blood ran through him with a gush.

Was it his penance, to lose something so unique and special. To feel incomplete as she had been an amputated arm or leg. To have your soul stolen with the one thing that kept it alive. It was gone, so was she; he was hollow. More hollow than his empty room; move vacant than the side of the bed she slept on. Her belongings had no owner, his heart was destroyed without her care for it.

What would he do as a vacant, hollow, shell of a person. He'd live for her, raise their son knowing the love she held for him. He would know her, her face, voice, love; he wouldn't let his son become as empty as he was, she wouldn't want that.

* * *

He walked through the adjoining door to his sons room. He watched from the foot of his crib. The same dark hair and when he opened his he would have those deep emerald eyes filled with the emotion hers had. His features were hers, his heart all though young was the same. Full of love for anyone who would take it. The comparisons between them already broke his heart. He was her with every fiber of his being and he was only a year and a half old.

He leaned over the gate of the crib and kissed the forehead of the little boy who would someday change the world as his mother did. The coo of his son seemed to be very knowing; one day he would be the best. As a person and as what his mother was, a hero.


End file.
